Not Forever, I Hope
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "Tenten I don't want to lose our friendship over this. I thought we had nothing to fix. I liked when I could tell you anything, when I could talk to you and didn't get butterflies trying."


"Not Forever, I Hope"

Mostly based on how I feel about the guy I like. Weird you sit and think about things long enough and there is a story. I hope this will be good, and you guys enjoy. .

I sat in front of a huge oak tree just past the training field. I was a bit early for training and after the conversation I had with Sakura yesterday, well I didn't really want to be here at all.

_Flashback:_

"Do you seriously think that Neji would ever like you?" She asked with a chuckle. I looked at her confused.

"What are you…"

"Everyone knows. God even Neji knows. He doesn't say anything because it would screw over your team." She had cut me off. Her arms were now crossed over her chest like she was defending a fact.

"I don't really care what you have to say. You can't talk to me about this. You like Sasuke right. You even told him, what did he say again? Oh yeah…"

"I have nothing to do with this! I'm just warning you; if you tell him he's just gonna walk away. Considering how close you are with him, it's best to say nothing." She said again interrupting. She turned away still standing I front of me.

"Whatever you say. I don't see why this has anything to do with you…Unless, maybe you like Neji?" I asked walking around in front of her. She laughed.

"Well it makes a lot more sense than you liking him, doesn't it?" She asked smiling at me.

"I honestly don't care, it's not like I'm gonna like him forever so do what you want." 'I hope.' She stepped closer to me.

"So you don't mind, right?" I assumed she was talking about telling him she liked him. It didn't matter. Sakura was not Neji's type anyway. She was too loud and obnoxious for Neji.

"Not in the least. Do what you want." She smiled at me, and shook my hand repeatedly.

"You're brave Tenten, I'm so proud of you." Saying that she walked away.

_End Flashback_

Turned out she was talking about telling Neji how I felt about him when she said "you don't mind?" Now Neji knew how I felt. She had told him yesterday, and now I was expected to show up for training like every other day. Neji showed up at that thought. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. I looked back at him not ashamed. I'm not scared, we're friends and it's not like he's gonna tear me apart. He walked toward the tree and leaned up against it crossing his arms over his chest.

"So Tenten what are we gonna do about this?" Neji asked looking down at me. I leaned my head back against the tree looking back at him with my hands wrapped around my knees.

"I don't know Neji, why does anything have to be done?" I stood up dusting myself off.

"Well that's easy. You like me, and just letting it sit there doesn't help" I looked at him smiling.

"Neji I'll get over it ok. I'm not gonna like you forever. I mean think about it what reason do I have to like you? You're arrogant, and exclusive; you never stop training, and no offence but you're kind of a jerk." I said watching his expression which of course didn't change.

"Hm, with all that to say, what do you like about me?" Neji asked smirking. I groaned, but answered him.

"I don't know, I guess you're really determined, and you're smart, and strong, and well hot. I think I'm a little shallow though considering I don't let your lack of concern for others bother me." He went serious, up till I called him hot. Maybe I should have left that out.

"Hm, interesting. I guess there's a lot more to me than I thought. Just like you to see all of that." I smiled at him; of course I would see that in him. I guess to like Neji you have to have very specific taste. Liking someone more because they care about their future as a ninja would have to be more important than him showing you compassion. That's a definite necessity. Neji says he's not sexist, and that's why he doesn't give girls a break or help them out, some people call that chivalry.

"Of course. Anyway guess we better start training." I said. Neji nodded and began to walk.

"There's no training tomorrow remember, we're going to the beach with the rest of the teams." He said not turning around.

"Got it." I said cheerfully. I was really excited, I had been sense we'd heard about it. I needed a day off and I love the beach.

In the morning, I showered, but didn't put up my hair sense it would get wet anyway. I put on my red string triangle bikini with 3 strings along the side around my hips. Over it I threw on some black and white plaid short, board shorts and a white hoddie with ¾ sleeves. It had a black pocket on the front and black trim on the sleeve bands, and inside the hood. I put on my red converse and headed out.

All the teams were piling on the bus Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, and me. Then of course all the sensei's. Mostly seating went normal, but when Lee tried to sit by Sakura she went to sit by Neji, and so Lee sat by Choji sense Gai-sensei was next to Kakashi-sensei. There was but one seat left, next to Sasuke across from Neji and Sakura. He didn't really acknowledge me he just leaned his head against the window. I lied back against the seat closing my eyes, trying to ignore the giggles I heard from Sakura less than a foot away. Neji never said anything funny so it was kind of pissing me off that she laughed at nothing. I practically growled and opened my eyes knowing I wouldn't be able to rest. I opened my eyes surprised to see Sasuke looking back at me.

"You can't get any sleep either?" He asked sounding exasperated. I was surprised sense he talked to nobody but Naruto, and maybe Sakura.

"Not really, I keep hearing this annoying noise. It almost sounds like a laugh, but more pointless and fake." I said loud enough for Sakura to hear. I heard her huff and Neji sighed, just like him. Sasuke chuckled. Wow that didn't sound right.

"Your interesting, I like that you speak your mind Tenten it's nice to see." He said. I was a little confused why he told me that, but whatever.

"Thanks. I guess." I said again trying to relax.

"You don't like me very much do you Tenten?" He asked. That wasn't exactly what I wanted him to think.

"No, I just don't really…know you." I said watching for his response.

"Well, maybe we should get to know each other I mean sense the whole Neji thing isn't working out." Ouch even Sasuke knew about that.

"You heard about that huh?" I asked scratching the back of my head embarrassed.

"Well yeah Sakura told everyone she could." He said looking somewhat sympathetic.

"Hm, I don't know I mean you seem cool, but I don't know if I'm ready move on yet. You know even though I don't stand a chance I can't stop liking him just yet." I said being as honest as possible. I think it worked, because his face fell. He looked up almost at me, but more past me. He smirked at me saying

"Well I can wait." Sasuke said winking. Whoa, Sasuke was flirting with me? Not possible. We finally showed up at the beach, it felt kind of awkward. Sasuke made me feel a little uncomfortable, but I had a feeling he didn't really like me. The thing that was really driving me crazy was Neji kept looking at me. Like he was expecting something.

Neji's POV

When we got on the bus I was pissed that Sakura sat next to me, and then Tenten sat next to Sasuke. I heard her talking about Sakura's giggle it was annoying. She was right, but she didn't have to be next to her. I ended up falling asleep to avoid Sakura, but she shook me awake whispering "Sasuke and Tenten are flirting." She couldn't be right Tenten liked me. Why would she flirt with Sasuke? Just then I heard Sasuke say

"Well, maybe we should get to know each other I mean sense the whole Neji thing isn't working out." What the hell did he know? My love life was none of his business, now he was trying to take my best friend from me. That's when I realized Sasuke just wanted to take her because she was mine. Of course he'd go after the one girl who doesn't want him. God he was egotistical, but Tenten was like any other girl how would she react. It was killing me, I covered my eyes with my arm leaning my head back and sinking into my seat. It probably looked like I was in agony, and I was. My best friend any second was going to accept Sasuke's offer, not care about me anymore, and end up getting hurt. I couldn't watch it but I had to. So I turned and watched closely how she reacted to everything he said. She had just said something and his face fell he looked over at me and I stiffened, he smirked. "Well I can wait." He said to her winking, ew. Tenten never did anything to him, why'd he have to mess with her? I knew why she was mine, and I didn't want her. At least that's what everyone thought, even her. I never said that I didn't, I couldn't. Sakura spread every rumor she could and now it was just gonna get worse. When we got to the beach, and filed off the bus. Most of the teams were setting up towels, and umbrellas so I went over to Gai-sensei and Lee with Tenten coming up behind me. After setting up an umbrella, laying down a few towels and a cooler, Lee stripped into his green board shorts. Nice, they even matched Gai's what more could you expect from Lee? Then I saw Tenten shimming out of her shorts. Her legs went on for fucking ever. Her red bikini was the best thing I'd ever seen. Then she lifted her top, God could this day get any better? Sakura ran over and sat down, the answer was yes. Yes it could. Tenten turned to me at the sound of Sakura running up. Her face fell. She turned back and looked out into the ocean. I stood up then, and walked away from Sakura heading toward the beach walking fast enough to catch up to Tenten. I walked next to her, turning my head but she was never looking at me. It looked like she was searching for something, probably Sasuke. I couldn't let him have her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a more remote area of the beach. She tried to pull away though I don't know why. She knew I was stronger than her, I could make her go anywhere I wanted. Like that banquet for the Hyuuga's as my date. And that one mission to be my training partner…come to think of it why did she like me again? Cause I was determined or something, oh yeah I was determined, determined to keep her from Sasuke.

Tenten's POV

Sakura had come along, and sat by Neji probably just to piss me off. Maybe not considering I told her I didn't care. I refused to watch them, I finished taking off my clothes and shoes and walked towards the water. I heard footsteps but ignored them it out of the corner of my eye I saw Neji. He was shirtless; did I ever tell you how amazing Neji's body was? No? It's perfect! Just thinking about it made me blush. I refused to look at him. I pretended I was looking for something, but then Neji started tugging on my arm. He dragged me to another side of the beach. I couldn't see anyone over the sand dunes then he turned me, and did I get an eye full. He was so beautiful. I couldn't blame Sakura for coming over, who wouldn't want to see Neji shirtless. He pulled me closer to him, he was…hugging me?

"Tenten I don't want to lose our friendship over this. I thought we had nothing to fix. I liked when I could tell you anything, when I could talk to you and didn't get butterflies trying." He held me tight, I didn't want him to let go, but he did holding me at arm's length by my shoulders. Did he just tell me he got butterflies? Neji Hyuuga got butterflies?

"Neji, I don't want to lose you either, but I don't think it can be the same. Why do you think I didn't tell you for the 3 years I had been falling for you! You're more important to me than us Neji, and you always will be." He hugged me again. I loved this feeling.

"I don't want you to talk to Sasuke, Tenten." I starred up at him.

"Neji, I don't want to talk to Sasuke." He sighed, I suppose in relief.

"You look great by the way Tenten. I like red on you." He smirked. I blushed crimson. I didn't easily get embarrassed, but he sure did press all the right buttons. "So if I'm more important than us…does that mean you don't want to go out for dinner tonight?" he smiled, lifting my chin getting a good look at my bright red face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; he didn't like me so why was he doing this.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you. I love you too Tenten." I didn't know what he was trying to do, but he had me putty in his hands.

"Then why wouldn't you tell me that before I decided to put you before us Neji?" I asked shoving him.

"Well you ran off when I wanted to talk to you about it the first time. Then you said we shouldn't do anything. 'I won't like you forever' you said. That hurt you know Tenten, and today Sakura wouldn't leave me alone." He put his arm around my shoulders and shook me playfully. I smiled and leaned against his chest.

"You're good at hiding things Neji." I said.

"Yeah well it's a Hyuuga thing. I don't think Hinata has it quite yet." He said wrapping his arms around me from behind. "So what are we gonna do about this?" Neji asked again confusing me. I thought we had figured it out.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking behind me up at him. He smiled.

"Well I'm not sure that I want to be with someone who isn't going to love me forever." He said, I laughed and he looked at me serious. I tried to stop quickly, but by the time I was done Neji was glaring at me.

"Neji I'm sorry. I said that because I figured you'd make fun of me, or say I was wrong if I said I loved you and always will." Neji looked me in the eye, hypnotizing me.

"Have I ever told you your wrong Tenten?" Neji asked, I thought back.

"No, but it seems fairly possible." I said defending myself.

"Nope, not possible. Your always gonna be right when it comes to your feelings about me Tenten. What do you have to say Tenten?" He asked I realized what he was asking, and turned to face him.

"I will love you always. I can't stop; you've taken all the room in my heart Neji Hyuuga." He smiled at me.

"And I Tenten will love you forever, and every single day of forever. I promise." He said resting his forehead against mine.

"You always did keep promises." I said lacing my fingers with his.

"And this one will be no different love." He pulled away for a moment and held both sides of my face in his hands. Our lips touched for only a second and I pulled away. He frowned.

"That was way more intense than I expected." I said shyly.

"And every bit as perfect as I expected." He said pulling me in again rapping his arms around me. I couldn't believe Neji Hyuuga just promised he'd love me forever. I guess I'd have to spend some time finding out. Forever, I hope."

Well I think it turned out really good. Is it just me or did I get better at writing? Haha I was just thinking, and wrote it down. I hope you love it as much as I do. The whole time I was listening to Replay-shinEE and Wedding Dress-Taeyang. Really got me in the mood haha look up those songs. They're great I promise. Wooh KPOP! Anyways Review and Favorite please. I 3 you guys. Fo sho! :)


End file.
